


Power

by MacFran2018



Series: Stimulating Conversations [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dark Daniel Jackson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacFran2018/pseuds/MacFran2018
Summary: A look at what else may have happened in Daniel's "teaching dream" created by Shifu. This story is based on the episode "Absolute Power" and picks up where power mad Daniel has just bombed Moscow.





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 4th story in my series "Stimulating Conversation". This story is more intense and much darker than the others. 
> 
> I created an "Absoulte Power" music video many years ago. The song is "The Power" by Snap. You'll find it on youtube: https://youtu.be/_AEukmQL_rM

He should probably be feeling compassion, regret, sorrow, or something along those lines. After all, he had just destroyed a city. With one push of a button, he had sentenced millions of innocent men, women and children to death. He should have felt bad about that but he didn't. Instead, he felt justified in his actions and a sense of accomplishment because his weapons had performed beautifully. Of course, Jack did not agree with him. Jack had tried to kill him to prevent him from doing what needed to be done. Now Jack stood there numbly staring at him in shock and disbelief. Well, what's done was done. There was nothing else to do but move forward.  
  
"Well, I guess that's it for now. We'll just give them time to mull things over and talk amongst themselves." Daniel pressed a button to lower the invisible protective force field that had saved him earlier from Jack's assassination attempt. The gun was empty now and the would-be assassin was too stunned to try anything else. Daniel stepped down from his chair then clapped and rubbed his hands together. "I think I could use a drink right about now. How about you, Jack?"  
  
After what he'd just witnessed, Jack was completely unprepared for such a normal question. "What?"  
  
"I asked if you wanted a drink. Or are you hungry? I've got one of the best chefs in the world on the payroll. He can even turn a hot dog into a work of art. Come on." Daniel reached to place a hand on Jack's arm but his once close friend shrank back avoiding the touch.  
  
"You just destroyed Moscow," Jack reminded him. "You just murdered millions of innocent people."  
  
Daniel sighed and shook his head, not in regret of what he had done but with impatience that his actions had not been instantly recognized as a necessity. "Jack, they were on the verge of a nuclear attack. I know to you that what I did may have seemed a bit harsh--"  
  
"A _bit_ harsh?" Jack yelled. "Daniel, what you did to _Carter_ was a bit harsh. _This_ does not compare! You have _completely_ lost your mind!"  
  
Daniel looked at Jack as though he was a child throwing a tantrum. He glanced around at his crew in the control room and saw that they were busy at their posts, wisely ignoring the highly agitated guest. Still, Daniel did not appreciate being scolded in front of the help.  
  
"Jack, why don't we go somewhere with a little more privacy so we can talk."  
  
"What's there left to say, Daniel? I'd rather just leave, if you don't mind."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't allow that."  
  
"Why not? Am I your prisoner?"  
  
"No, Jack, you are not my prisoner. However, at the present, we are on lockdown. No one in and no one out."  
  
"How long is the lockdown going to last?"  
  
"As long as it takes for the leaders of the world to come around."  
  
"You mean, to your way of thinking? That may take a while."  
  
"Perhaps. I'm quite sure it won't happen overnight. And it might even call for a little more persuasion on my part, but I do believe that in time things will work out the way I've planned."  
  
Jack didn't bother to question Daniel's plans. He was already sure he wouldn't like the answers. "Lockdown or no," he said, "I would imagine you've got some emergency transport rings set up in some quiet out of the way spot. You could probably just zip me back real quick without compromising your position."  
  
Daniel shook his head. "Putting you back outside would not be a good idea, Jack. People saw you with me. I put you back on the street, you're very likely to get picked up by some pushy government types who would wrongly assume that you either had something to do with all of this or that you possess some smidgen of information they might find useful. You're much safer staying here. Come on."  
  
Daniel walked over to the transport rings platform and waited for Jack to join him. The colonel was reluctant to get within arm's length of his ex-friend. He looked about the control room wishing for a marked exit sign or either some indication that at least one member of the staff would be willing to help him. He found neither.  
  
"Jack?" Daniel called out softly managing to sound very much like his old self. Resigned to the fact that there was no other way out at the moment, Jack stepped meekly over to the transport pad. Before operating the rings, Daniel held up his index finger in a "wait a minute" gesture. As Jack stayed put and waited, Daniel walked over to one of his people manning the control room. He kept his voice low as he spoke to the young man, obviously giving him some kind of instructions. When the man nodded his understanding, Daniel gave him a satisfied pat on the back, then turned and headed back over to the rings platform. He presented Jack with a disarming smile before reaching into his pants pocket and activating the rings' remote control device.  
  
A moment later he and Jack were transported into another section of the compound. It was Daniel's personal quarters. Unlike the control room, it was well-lit and stylishly decorated with all the comforts of home. It was a large, open room containing fine antiques and expensive works of art. Jack glanced around, wondering how much of the taxpayers money had gone into furnishing the place.  
  
Daniel went over to a well-stocked bar to begin preparing refreshments. "What would you like to drink, Jack?" he asked. "I've got vintage wines, imported beers, you name it."  
  
"No thanks."  
  
Daniel poured some wine for himself, then walked over to a black leather couch and sat down. He patted the empty spot next to him and said, "Come, take a load off."  
  
Jack didn't relish being in the same room with his host much less share a couch with him. He really wanted to leave but knew that wouldn't happen without Daniel's permission, so he finally walked over towards the sofa and detoured over to the chair adjacent to it. He sat down on the very edge of the seat, ready to leap up at a second's notice if he saw a way out. Daniel didn't appear to be too offended by the snub. He merely smiled to himself as he sipped his wine. After a moment, he set the glass on the small table in front of the couch, then leaned back to make himself more comfortable.  
  
"Well, as I was saying a little earlier, my attack on the city may seem to have been a bit harsh, but I'm positive it was the right course of action to take. I could have sat back and let the U.S. and Russia play nuclear tag, but that would have led to many more millions dying and suffering needlessly. Of course, there were casualties and there could possibly be more before the leaders of the world recognize that it is to their benefit to put aside their petty differences and listen to reason. It won't be easy, but I am determined to bring worldwide peace to this planet and also protect it from a Goa'uld invasion."  
  
"There had to be another way, Daniel. You didn't have to do that."  
  
"Yes, Jack, I did."  
  
Jack disagreed with a frown. "The Daniel Jackson that I know would not have done it."  
  
Daniel shook his head and blew out a weary sigh. "Jack, Jack, Jack. When are you going to open your fucking eyes? I am the same Daniel Jackson you've known from the very beginning. Only you never took the time to really know me. How many times have I heard you say that I never cease to amaze you? My actions and my abilities always seem to surprise you. I remember when we first met, you decided that I was an uncoordinated geek. Then I took a staff blast for you, and you decided that I was a self-sacrificing, uncoordinated geek. I know you've always had this image of me as being vulnerable, naive and in need of your protection. You thought that I was nothing more than a wide-eyed kid, all sweet and innocent and unable to recognize evil or those who might want to do me harm. I allowed you to keep thinking that because it seemed to give you more of a purpose. It seemed that you needed to have someone in your life you could look after."  
  
Daniel folded his arms across his chest as he continued his commentary. "But the truth is, Jack, I'm not a child. I'm a grown man. I'm not all sweet and innocent. I haven't been that since the day I watched my parents die. If you want to keep seeing me through rose-colored glasses, that's your prerogative. But I'm no saint and I'm not a Boy Scout. I never was."  
  
There was silence for a few moments as Jack took the words in. He stared at the hand-woven design of the Persian rug beneath his feet. Finally he cleared his throat and spoke very softly. "No, you're not a child, and you're not Mother Teresa. I know you have a dark side. I've seen it peek out a time or two. When we brought an injured Apophis through the gate, you wanted to finish him off. I saw it in your eyes. You wanted so badly to wrap your hands around his throat and squeeze the life out of him. But you didn't. You couldn't. Because you knew you'd be killing the host, an innocent victim.... We all have our dark sides. We get these evil thoughts bubbling up out of the dark recesses of our soul. But our conscious is what keeps them in check. You used to have a conscious." Jack shifted his eyes from the carpet to Daniel. "What happened to it?"  
  
"It got tired. Tired of all the politicians and the red tape. Tired of endless wars and poverty, discrimination and hatred. I want world peace, Jack. You've been in the military long enough to know that peace and freedom comes with a high price tag. It's not going to happen without a struggle or sacrifices. I've been given the knowledge and power to bring peace to the world and I will use it as I see fit."  
  
"You saw fit to have Carter imprisoned and Teal'c killed?"  
  
"Sam was trying to cause trouble and Teal'c.... I kept all my notes in Goa'uld and Teal'c was the only other person around who could decipher them. He was a major threat to my plans."  
  
"And killing him was the only option?"  
  
Daniel picked up his wine glass and took a sip before commenting. "Look, I know he was a good friend of yours, Jack, and he was a friend of mine, too. I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't thought it absolutely necessary."  
  
"Of course not," Jack grumbled, forcing himself to contain his anger. He lowered his head and closed his eyes in grief. He had long suspected that Daniel had played a part in Teal'c's demise but never wanted to believe it to be true. He drew in a couple of deep breaths, opened his eyes and kept them focused on the intricate details of the rug again. "So what about the kid? Is he still around?"  
  
"You mean Shifu? Oh, yeah!" The smile that lit up Daniel's face as he spoke about the boy seemed genuine. "He's so cute. He finds so much about Earth fascinating. I'm afraid he's gotten hooked on TV. He especially loves cartoons. Luckily, I was able to get him the complete Disney collection, even the ones that are supposedly out of circulation. He's in his room probably watching "Finding Nemo" for the hundredth time."  
  
"And how does he fit into all this?"  
  
"He's my son. Well, my _stepson_. We're a family. Pure and simple. I see so much of Sha're in him. When he was a baby I thought he looked just like me...blue eyes and everything. At the time, I didn't think to question it. I almost believed that he really _was_ my son, despite the timing and all. But it turned out that Oma had been playing a little mind game on me, letting me see what I wanted to see. But, anyway, he's a great kid. He's taught me a lot and I've really grown to love him as though he truly were my own flesh and blood. You'll see him at dinner. You'll really like him once you get to know him. For all his vast wisdom, he's still just a sweet little boy. I'm finding fatherhood pretty satisfying. The cool part is I didn't have to deal with diapers, 2 a.m. feedings, or dropping off at daycare--"  
  
"Daniel," Jack interrupted his host's ramblings. He sighed wearily and asked, "Why did you even bring me here? You knew I had a gun and you knew what I planned to do with it. So why am I sitting here and not locked up somewhere, or worse?"  
  
Daniel raised his brows and asked, "Isn't it obvious?"  
  
Jack scowled and shook his head. "I'm not that bright, remember?"  
  
"Sorry about that, Jack. I know that was a low blow but you sort of left yourself wide open."  
  
"So, you're keeping me alive because...what? You need an audience?"  
  
"Not an audience, per se." Daniel picked up his glass of wine as he stood and began a slow pace about the room, taking time to pause and admire his collection of art as he spoke. "However, I did feel the desire to share all of this with someone special...a companion. Ironically, Jack your name and face came to mind." Daniel chuckled to himself. "I know it's odd, seeing that we practically have nothing in common, more now than ever. But you've been constantly on my mind of late. I've been thinking a lot about some very special moments we shared. Remember that week we spent up at your cabin after I had my appendectomy? We really had a good time, didn't we? Just the two of us." Daniel pulled his gaze away from a small replica of the Sphinx on a side table to glance over at his friend. Jack refused to look his way or otherwise acknowledge him. Daniel turned to study the Sphinx again and took another sip from his wine glass.  
  
"I was sure that our sexual relationship would continue after we got back to Colorado. Discreetly, of course. But you chickened out on me. Wanted to go back to pretending that you weren't turned on by the sight of another man's hard cock and pretending that you found Sam more attractive than me simply because she had tits and a cunt."  
  
"Hey, here's an idea," Jack raised his voice, giving his ex-friend an evil glare. "Why don't you shut the fuck up!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Daniel apologized with a distinct lack of sincerity. "That was rude of me, wasn't it?" He set his wine glass on a nearby table, then walked over to Jack and knelt down in front of him. As he placed his hands on Jack's thighs, his old friend drew back into his seat trying to keep as much distance between them as possible. Daniel only moved in closer.  
  
"It's kind of funny, you know. I could have any woman I want. And in these past couple of years, I pretty much have. But when it came down to trying to pick just one to spend more time with and perhaps share my triumphs with me, I was unable to do so. No matter how beautiful or brainy or sexy they were, I still couldn't envision myself being with them long-term. And it took a while but I finally figured out why. And it's because they were all women. So, I checked out some of the men and found that they didn't do a whole lot for me either. They weren't you, Jack. They didn't possess your lowbrow sense of humor or bullheadedness. They didn't argue with me or challenge me or infuriate and irritate the hell out of me the way you do."  
  
"Could it be the drugs you gave them? What was it? The same stuff that Seth spoon-fed his followers?"  
  
Daniel smiled broadly and rubbed Jack's thighs up and down a few times. "Unfortunately, blind obedience doesn't come naturally. It was the only way I could ensure that they would follow my orders."  
  
"And you expect me to follow your orders?"  
  
Daniel grinned slyly and winked. "Especially when I say harder, harder, faster, faster."  
  
"So you're saying you want me to be your fuck buddy?"  
  
"Oh, Jack, don't be crude. I want so much more than that from you. You know, we've always had this wonderful chemistry. Something that just came naturally. We never had to work at it. We never fully understood it, but it was good. It can be good again. What do you say?"  
  
Jack looked down at the hands rubbing the tops of his thighs. He reached for them slowly, appearing as though he was about to caress them. Instead, he made a sudden lunge at Daniel, expecting to quickly subdue him if not break his evil little neck. However, he was surprised to find himself on the losing end of the attack. Daniel had effectively countered Jack's movements and thrown in a few of his own, pinning Jack to the floor with an arm around his neck and Jack's arm twisted behind his back.  
  
As he held his opponent in a deadly, locked embraced, Daniel hissed in his ear. "Frankly, I would have been very disappointed if you hadn't tried that. Gave me the chance to show you some of my martial arts training. And besides my personal force field, I also have a couple other alien, self-defense devices in place. You should be very proud of me. One thing I have become an expert in over the past couple of years is self-preservation. I won't make it easy for you or anyone else to take me out. And in case you feel the urge to test my resources again, I have something else for you to consider." Daniel released his hold, stood up, and crossed over to the far wall. "Come on over here and let me show you something."  
  
Jack stood up, rubbing his bruised neck while shaking out his sore arm. He cautiously followed his adversary but kept a safe distance away. On the wall was a small, oval shaped, mirror housed in an ornate, bronze frame. Daniel stood directly in front of the mirror, spoke an odd-sounding word that had an immediate effect. Thin beams of multi-colored light began a scan of his entire face. Once the quick scan was complete, the lights shut off and a six-foot split opened up in the adjacent wall to reveal a hidden computer console and a flat-screen monitor. It appeared to be a sample version of the system in the main control room. Daniel typed in a few commands and watched the monitor as a location on the world map was pinpointed and magnified. The image changed from a view of the entire United States to a view of the Midwest section. From there it zoomed in to Colorado and even further to pinpoint a specific neighborhood in the area of Winter Park.  
  
"Recognize the neighborhood, Jack?"  
  
Jack stepped closer and studied the aerial image on screen as Daniel went over it using a laser pointer.  
  
"There's the school your son once attended. There's the ballpark he used to play little league. And right over here with the recently installed new roof is the house where you used to live with your family. Your ex-wife still lives there with her dad, at least for the time being. Did you know she's engaged to be married to her dentist next month?"  
  
"Daniel, what are you planning on doing?" Jack asked nervously.  
  
"I'm not planning on doing anything, Jack." Daniel turned to face his friend as he spoke. "I just thought you'd like an update on the woman you never truly fell out of love with. Too bad you let what happened to your son destroy your marriage. You still care about her, don't you? I mean, in the sense that you'd do anything in your power to see that nothing bad happens to her or the people in her life."  
  
"Are you threatening to use your new toy on them?"  
  
"Let's just say that as long as you behave yourself, follow my orders, don't try to kill me or sabotage my operation, then all is well. But you do anything to cause trouble, and you can see for yourself how easy it would be for me -- or my people, if I'm incapacitated -- to retaliate. And not just Sara. I'm sure you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Hammond and those precious little grandkids of his either."  
  
Horror filled Jack's eyes as they shifted from Daniel to the monitor and back again. "You wouldn't...." The words fell flat as he realized that indeed, _this_ Daniel would.  
  
"Despite what you saw earlier," Daniel continued, "I don't relish making innocent people pay for the stupidity and mistakes of others. However, I've come too far to allow anyone or anything to interfere with my plans. You're my friend, Jack and I truly care about you. But if you cross me again, I'll make sure you live to regret it. Am I making myself clear?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Yeah...clear enough."  
  
"Good, then we shouldn't have to have this conversation again."  
  
"Hey, if you're so damn worried I'll try something, why don't you just kill me now? It's way more effective than intimidation."  
  
"Haven't you been paying attention, Jack? I don't want to kill you. Just the opposite." Daniel stepped up to his old friend and leaned in for a kiss, only to have Jack flinch away. Daniel paused and his eyes barely shifted back towards the computer monitor with the images of Jack's old neighborhood still showing. It was a very subtle gesture that alluded to a very real threat which Jack instantly comprehended. He forced himself to relax and give in to the whelms of his so-called friend.  
  
"Good. I see you understand now." This time when Daniel attempted contact, Jack held still and allowed a hand to ease around to the back of his neck. He didn't object or retreat as a soft pair of lips pressed gently against his.  
  
"I really have missed you," said Daniel as he pulled back a few inches but kept his hand on Jack's neck. "Did you miss me?"  
  
"I miss the old Daniel."  
  
"Oh, there's still quite a bit of the old Daniel left." With those words slyly spoken, Daniel took hold of Jack's right hand and guided it to the rising erection in his pants. "See?"  
  
Jack started to pull his hand away but thought of the consequences of noncompliance and decided to leave it where it was. The hand that had been still resting along the nape of his neck began to add a downward pressure. Daniel wanted him on his knees and he indicated what else he wanted with the wanton look in his eyes. Jack knelt down and grimaced as Daniel unzipped his pants and took out his erection.  
  
"Hey, look, I uh...I don't have any experience with this sort of thing, so...."  
  
"You remember how I sucked yours, don't you? Several times as I recall. Kept hoping you'd return the favor."  
  
"Yeah, well like I said...."  
  
"Don't worry, Jack. You don't have to do anything but relax and open wide. I'll do the rest."  
  
That, obviously, wasn't what Jack was hoping to hear but he knew Daniel would not take "no" for an answer. Reluctantly, Jack opened his mouth and allowed the hot flesh to enter. Daniel moaned at the sensation. He had been wanting this for so long. The sight of his old friend's lips fastened around the head of his cock ignited his passion even more. He pushed in deeper and watched as Jack struggled to breathe. He pulled out enough to allow air in, then slid back in, this time grabbing Jack's head with both hands and holding him in place. He stroked in and out at a steady pace, forcing Jack to limit his breathing. As the pressure began building in his cock, Daniel increased his pace and plowed in more forcefully, ignoring the muffled choking sounds and the wide eyes silently begging him to ease up.    
  
"Little more," Daniel moaned. "I'm almost there." He felt Jack grab his wrists in an attempt to free himself, but Daniel held tight as he neared climax. Several more strokes later and he finally reached his peak and emptied his load down Jack's restricted throat. Taking his own sweet time, Daniel loosened his grip and allowed Jack to pull away. Coughing, spitting, and gasping for air, Jack scrambled a few feet away and glared back angrily at the man that used to be his friend.  
  
Momentarily sated, Daniel smiled satisfactorily as he tucked himself back into his loose trousers and zipped up. "That wasn't too bad, Jack. Sorry if I was a little rough there," Daniel apologized, not sounding all that regretful. "You don't know how long I've been dreaming about that. Then to finally have you there on your knees with my cock in your mouth...my little fantasy come to life.... We'll need to work on your technique, of course. But I'm sure you'll get better with practice. Why don't you go ahead and get undressed and I'll take care of you now."  
  
"No, that's okay," Jack quickly rejected the idea, still trying to clear his mouth of the bitter taste of semen. "I'm tired. I'd rather just go to my cell or hole in the wall, or whatever and get some rest."    
  
"No cell, Jack. You're bunking here with me."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"You know what they say. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Not that you're my enemy, but you probably feel like I'm yours." Daniel walked over towards the bookcase and pressed a button on the wall next to it. The two sides of the bookcase split apart and shifted out of the way to reveal a drop-down bed. Once the bookcase was fully out of the way, the bed automatically lowered itself gently to the floor.  
  
Jack glared despairingly at the king-sized bed, then glanced around the room again seeking a way out. Meanwhile, Daniel knelt down to open one of the storage drawers located in the base of the bed and pulled out a leather case. He set the case on top of the bed and opened it up to reveal several alien devices securely nestled inside. He picked up one that looked like an oversized silver ring with a flat, black stone. He slipped it over the two middle fingers of his right hand, palm up, then sat down on the edge of the bed and beckoned his new roommate to join him.  
  
"Come here. You'll like this." Jack was very hesitant but finally took a few steps closer. "Now, hold out your hand," Daniel casually requested. Noticing his friend's wariness, Daniel smiled reassuringly. "Trust me. It won't harm you. This is a good thing."  
  
Jack slowly raised his hand and allowed Daniel, wearing his little alien device, to grasp his palm firmly. At first, nothing happened, but soon the stone began to lightly vibrate. The tiny pulses worked their way into Jack's hand, up his arm and seemingly straight to his groin. He closed his eyes and moaned as pleasure coursed through his veins. A  sudden, high intensity burst of pleasure caused him to drop to his knees, out of breath and on the verge of an orgasm. The pulses suddenly stopped and the sensations began to gradually dissipate. When he came back to his senses and opened his eyes, he found himself on his knees, half draped over Daniel's lap.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Jack gasped.  
  
Daniel grinned and patted Jack on the back. "Just a little something to get the party started. You wouldn't believe how many of those alien gadgets we found on other planets and stuck out at Area 51 were nothing more than sex toys. Come on up here."  
  
"Hey!" Jack tried to object to Daniel pulling him onto the bed and straddling his hips, but he was still a little dazed by his earlier sexual experience.  
  
"I really hate this shirt, Jack," said Daniel as he ripped it open and began tugging at the T-shirt underneath. "It does nothing for your figure."  
  
"It hides it."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
As Daniel continued to undress him, Jack attempted to stop the motions by grabbing hold of his wrists. "Look, I'm not really in the mood for this, okay?"  
  
"That's not what little Jack is saying," Daniel alluded to the erection he noted tenting his friend's pants.  
  
"Yeah, well, Big Jack doesn't agree with him. That's just your little gismo at work there."  
  
"Oh, come on, Jack, loosen up. When's the last time you got laid anyway? You're going to be here for a while so you might as well make the most of it." Daniel broke free of Jack's grasp and quickly made use of the device again by placing it on his captive's abdomen. The effect was almost instantaneous, causing Jack to buck his hips upwards with intense pleasure. While Jack's head was still swimming from the intense sensations, Daniel hastily grabbed his wrists and fastened them to a couple of leather restraints that were pulled from hidden compartments in the headboard.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jack asked as he tried to free himself.  
  
"Just ensuring your cooperation."  
  
"This isn't necessary. You don't have to tie me up."  
  
"Are you saying that you'll willingly let me fuck you in the ass?"  
  
When Jack didn't bother to answer the question, Daniel smiled and unbuckled Jack's belt. "I thought as much." He unzipped Jack's pants and began tugging them down. "Remember those times I let you fuck my ass? Do you?"  
  
"You wanted it," Jack replied. "I never forced you."  
  
"Yeah, I wanted it," Daniel acknowledged that fact as he grabbed Jack's boxers and pulled those down as well. "It felt great. But, I also like being the top. So I think it's only fair that I get to fuck you this time."  
  
Jack tried to ignore the sensations of having someone fondling him between the legs. It had been such an awful long time since another person had touched him down there. At the feel of something cold being placed on his genitals, he lifted his head to see Daniel attaching connecting metal rings to each of his testicles and the base of his cock.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just another one of my little toys, Jack. Don't worry. It's nothing that will hurt you as long as you stay relaxed. We can have lots of fun together if you just give it a chance."  
  
"Does the word, 'No,' mean anything to you?" Jack tried to struggle free and soon noticed the rings around his cock and balls tightening uncomfortably. "Hey, I thought you said it wouldn't hurt."  
  
"As long as you relax and lay still, it won't.  
  
"Is this how you treated all your other conquests? Tie them down and not give them a choice? There's a name for that, you know."  
  
"Relax, Jack. As soon as you calm down, the rings will loosen." Daniel patted his bare thigh and spoke soothingly. "Calm down."  
  
It took a great deal of effort, but Jack controlled his breathing and forced himself to lay still. As Daniel predicted, the rings loosened their iron-like grip on the O'Neill family jewels.  
  
"See?" Daniel reached for another alien toy from the case and held it up. It looked like a pencil-thin, silver flashlight. "You're really going to like this. It lubricates and gently stretches you at the same time." Daniel pushed a button on the device and watched it balloon from a pencil shape into a three-inch wide phallus.  
  
"You're one of them," Jack said accusingly.  
  
"One of who?"  
  
"Goa'uld. You've become one of them."  
  
Daniel took offense to the statement. He looked at Jack grimly. "I am not a Goa'uld. I do not have a snake in my head."  
  
"Maybe not in the traditional sense. But look at you, Daniel. You've become a dictator, a mass murderer, a bully and a rapist. You _are_ a Goa'uld."  
  
"How dare you call me that!" Daniel spouted angrily.  
  
"Hey, I calls 'em as I sees 'em."  
  
Daniel didn't take kindly to being called a Goa'uld and he especially didn't like the smirk on Jack's face at the moment. That smirk was easy enough to get rid of with one quick, forceful movement. Jack screamed out in agony as the alien device that was originally designed to give him pleasure was shoved unmercifully up his rectum. Daniel pulled the device out immediately, having regret losing his temper and causing his friend pain.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack. I'm sorry. You just...you shouldn't have called me that. You know how I feel about the Goa'ulds."  
  
"Your kissing cousins?" Jack taunted.  
  
"Shut up, Jack! Don't make me hurt you again."  
  
"There's only one way to shut me up Goa'uld boy."  
  
"You want me to kill you? Is that it, Jack? You want to die?"  
  
"If it means I don't have to look at your fucking Goa'uld face anymore...."  
  
Daniel leapt up and quickly pulled something else from the bed's storage compartment. "Fine, Jack! Fuck you!"  
  
Jack's eyes went wide as he recognized the club-like object Daniel held in his hand. There was no time to brace himself for the intense pain as Daniel used the torture device on him. Bright light shot out of his eyes and mouth as the alien stick sent high volts of energy coursing through his body burning him from the inside out. Daniel held the business end of the stick against Jack's naked thigh for several minutes, long enough to do irreparable damage. By the time the anger had drained from his own body and he finally turned it off, he already knew that his friend was dead.  
  
Daniel tossed the stick across the room, then turned and plopped down on the edge of the bed. He bent his head in shame and regret and silently reached a hand out to touch the leg of the man that had been his best friend.  
  
"Why'd you make me do it, Jack? Was the thought of death so much more appealing than keeping me company? I loved you, you know. We could have been happy together if you would have just given it a chance."  
  
Daniel stood and leaned over the body, taking a moment to close the eyes that stared lifelessly at the ceiling. He planted a kiss on cooling lips, then unfastened the restraints.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you. I shouldn't have let you push my buttons like that. But you're the only one who could. Believe it or not, I care what you think. I don't want you thinking I'm evil. I'm not. And I'll prove it to you. I'll be more tolerant and responsible next time. And we'll go slow. I know that this is a lot for you to take in all at once so, I'll do my best to be like the old Daniel you're use to. Okay?"  
  
Daniel patted Jack gently on the chest, then turned and walked over to the book case. As he pressed a well-hidden button among the books, an opening in the floor, parallel to the bed revealed a golden sarcophagus which rose up out of its hiding place. Daniel opened it with a single touch of his hand, then turned back towards the bed, ready to get Jack and begin the revival process. He froze in his tracks as he met with an unexpected visitor standing at the foot of the bed watching him.  
  
"Shifu.... What are you doing here?"  
  
"Teaching."  
  
"Yeah...right. Look, I had a little accident with Jack there. But I'm going to fix it. Everything's going to be all right."  
  
"You can wake up now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The lesson has been taught. You can wake up."

* * *

Daniel opened his eyes, confused to find himself lying in a bed in the infirmary. He sat up and looked around, instantly drawing the attention of Dr. Frazier.  
  
"Daniel! You're awake." She was by his side in an instant and immediately began checking his vitals. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Confused?"  
  
"Join the club."  
  
Even though it felt like two full years had gone by, Daniel soon realized that it had only been a few hours. Everything he'd just experienced had only been a very elaborate dream orchestrated by Shifu to teach him a lesson. When Janet finally finished running her gamut of tests on him and declared him fit for duty, he sought out his stepson for further explanations. Janet lead him to where Shifu was being interrogated by the other members of his team and a representative of the Tok'ra.  
  
"The only way to win at war is to deny at battle," the boy had told him earlier. Daniel now clearly understood the meaning of those words. He also understood that Shifu would be leaving now that he had imparted his lesson. They said their good-byes without actually saying, "good-bye," and hinted at the possibilities of their paths crossing again someday. Shifu miraculously transformed himself into a floating mass of bright light with long, flowing, wispy tendrils. As he made his way to the gate, no attempts were made to stop him from leaving. When he paused at the gate to offer a final wave of farewell, Daniel felt the heartache of loosing a child to an uncertain future. In his dreams he and Shifu had become a close-knit father and son. He would truly miss him now.  
  
As the last of the white tendrils floated through the opened Stargate, Jack shifted his eyes over to Daniel. He could only see a side view of the man, but in that view he was still able to detect a world of hurt along with some unshed tears. Daniel blinked his eyes sharply to keep the tears inside, and even after the gate door was closed, he was unable to look away from it. His mind still raced with the possibility that he would never see the boy again, and the tragic consequences that might occur if he should.  
  
Daniel didn't pay any attention to the other people slowly retreating out of the control room and only barely registered the words of General Hammond giving the command to meet in the briefing room in ten minutes. He did feel Jack's hand on his shoulder and heard the simple words in his ear, "You okay?"  
  
Daniel looked into his friend's eyes, forced a weak smile onto his face and nodded. "I'm fine."  
  
Jack's expression was somewhat dubious but he didn't dwell on the matter. "Briefing room in ten," he reiterated, figuring that the general's words had not penetrated earlier.  
  
"Right. I'll be there," Daniel responded assuredly, then turned and quickly walked away.  
  
Jack's heart went out to him. He knew that his friend needed some comforting. After all, he had just lost his stepson. Of course, it wasn't the same as when Jack had lost Charlie. Jack's son would never be coming back. There was a chance that Daniel would see Shifu again. Still, to have the child in his life for such a brief time and not knowing if or when he would return, had to leave a whole in the heart. However, comforting would have to wait. There were still a few loose ends to wrap up.  
  
In the briefing room ten minutes later, General Hammond was still trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. He wasn't too keen on letting such an important receptacle of vast knowledge just slip through their hands without a reasonable explanation. Daniel showed up, appearing completely normal and unfazed by what had happened to him, but the answers he gave were extremely vague. He revealed no real details of his dream other than it showed him that the knowledge Shifu held was far beyond Earth's ability to handle wisely. They were -- as the Nox had cautioned them -- too young. He also pointed out the obvious fact that there was no way to harness Shifu's knowledge if he did not want to share it. Even though the boy had been compliant with their testing on him, he was a being of superior powers and could use them whenever and however he so desired. Had they tried to force him into doing something he did not want to, that would have undoubtedly been a very unwise move.  
  
Although General Hammond, as well as the visiting Tok'ra, had been less than pleased with the results, the matter of the Harsesis child was officially shelved. After escorting the Tok'ra back to the Stargate and seeing him off, Jack had a quick, private meeting with Hammond. The general had a feeling that Dr. Jackson had not been completely forthcoming with what had happened to him while he slept. Hammond didn't appreciate being kept in the dark, but he was more concerned about the young man's mental status than any alien secrets he might be harboring.  
  
"I probably don't even have to say this, Jack, but look after him. Make sure he's all right."  
  
"No, sir, you don't, and yes, sir, I will."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
Jack had not needed the general's blessings to check on his friend, but he decided not to barge in on him just yet. He figured that Daniel could use a little time alone to reflect, so Jack busied himself with some long neglected paperwork. By the time he went to check on Daniel, he found that he was too late. Jackson had already left the building.

* * *

Daniel knew instinctively who it was knocking at his door. He hesitated opening it but knew that his visitor would not be going away. He unlocked the door and swung it open. Jack stood there holding a bag of Chinese takeout in one hand and a six-pack of beer in the other.  
  
"Hungry?" was Jack's only greeting.  
  
Without verbally responding, Daniel stood back and allowed Jack to enter, closing and locking the door after him. Jack took the food and drink into the living room, sat down on the couch, then began setting out their meals on the coffee table. Daniel knelt down on the floor on the opposite side of the table and sifted through the food offerings to find what he liked. Choosing a container of chicken chow mein, he sat down on the floor with his back against a nearby chair and dug in.  
  
"Thanks," he said with a mouthful of noodles. "Didn't realize I was so hungry."  
  
"You slept through lunch."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
The two men ate in silence for a while. After taking a moment to quench his thirst with a long swallow of beer, Jack started up a casual conversation.  
  
"He's a cute kid."  
  
Daniel hesitated a moment before nodding in agreement. "Yeah, he is."  
  
"Too bad you didn't get to spend much time with him."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Couldn't understand half of what he said."  
  
"No. But the other half made sense.... Sort of."  
  
"Any idea where he's headed?"  
  
"No. But I'm sure he'll be okay."  
  
They lapsed into silence again and concentrated on chewing and swallowing for a while. Jack was the first to speak again.  
  
"You had us all worried."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You still have us worried."  
  
Daniel looked up from his noodles and made eye contact for the first time. "I'm okay, Jack."  
  
"Physically, yeah. Janet gave you a clean bill of health. But you seem a little...I don't know...upset, sad, weirded out, maybe? I know _I'm_ weirded out. Wasn't sure if you were ever going to wake up again. And all we could get from the kid was that he was teaching you."  
  
"Yeah, he was. Did."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I have no idea how he did it, but somehow he caused me to dream. And it was the most vivid and realistic dream I've ever had in my life. It was kind of like when Sha're died and I was being held by the ribbon device. I experienced several days of events in just a few brief moments. In Shifu's dream, I experienced events covering two whole years."  
  
"Yeah, well, dreams are funny that way. I've nodded off for a couple of minutes and had some real doozies."  
  
"So have I. But this was different, Jack. It was like I was really there. Like I really did those things."  
  
"What things?" When Daniel looked away in shame, Jack raised his eyebrows and asked, "That bad?"  
  
Daniel sighed and took a long sip from his bottle of beer before finally replying. "I was not a nice person."  
  
"What'd you do? Go around kicking puppies?"  
  
"On my good days."  
  
"Want to start from the beginning?"  
  
Daniel consumed another mouthful of noodles, then set the container aside. He picked up a napkin and wiped his lips. Afterwards, he held it with both hands, folding it into small sections as he gathered his thoughts.  
  
"When Shifu and I first sat down to talk, I explained to him that we could really use the knowledge he possessed to protect ourselves and others from the Goa'uld. So, he gave it to me with one touch of his hand against my forehead. I  blacked out and when I woke up, I realized that I suddenly had all this information in my head. I found that I knew everything that his father knew as well as his ancestors. I knew about all the Goa'uld secrets and all the alien technology they stole from others and claimed for themselves. I knew how to protect Earth from them. I had thousands of years of collective knowledge crammed into my brain without having any of the unpleasant side effects you experienced when you accidentally downloaded the knowledge of the ancients."  
  
"Lucky you. Of course, yours was just a dream."  
  
"Didn't feel like it."  
  
"So, you became a super brain. Then what?"  
  
"Well, you know what they say, 'knowledge is power'. I became the most powerful person on the planet. And all I ever wanted to do was make sure that all the inhabitants of Earth lived in peace and harmony. I wanted to quash all threats of a Goa'uld invasion. I wanted to put an end to wars and senseless killings. I really wanted us all to just get along together like the Nox."  
  
"Sounds like a nice dream so far."  
  
Daniel smiled bashfully, then took a sip of beer before asking. "Have you ever thought about what you would do if you had the decision making power to control what goes on in this country?"  
  
"You mean if I were the president?"  
  
"Well, to be honest, the president doesn't really have that much control. He has to bow to the decisions of congress and to public opinion. I'm talking absolute power to get things done _your_ way."  
  
"Oh, you mean what would I do if I were a dictator?"  
  
"Yes. Ever think about it?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "Dictatorship doesn't normally come to mind, but now and then, I wish I had the power to reverse other people's really stupid decisions."  
  
"Well, in my dream, I had that power, and then some."  
  
Daniel fell silent and Jack had to prompt him to keep going. "But...and...so?"  
  
Daniel blew out a long sigh before continuing. "The problem with possessing all the knowledge of the Goa'uld is that you tend to start thinking like them. I would have these flashes of memories. I could remember being Apophis and taking Sha're. I remembered Teal'c selecting her and standing over her naked body while she lay screaming...." Daniel closed his eyes in an attempt to shut out the unpleasant vision. After taking a deep breath, he was able to continue. "As myself, I hated Teal'c for his involvement in making my wife a Goa'uld and as Apophis, I hated him for his betrayal when he turned against me and set the slaves free. So...I had him killed. I told you that it was because he was a threat to my plans to save Earth, but the truth was, I just wanted him dead. And it scares me that I would even dream something like that. He's my friend and I owe him for saving my life I don't know how many times."  
  
"Daniel, you can't control what you dream. Just know that in reality you would never do anything to harm Teal'c or anyone else for that matter."  
  
"You think you know me, don't you, Jack? You truly believe that I don't have an evil bone in my body."  
  
"I know that you are a good person. I know that you always try to do the right thing. You're not always right in your choices, but you do your best."  
  
"And what if my best meant threatening, imprisoning and killing innocent people?"  
  
"It was a dream, Daniel," Jack reminded him. "What you did to Teal'c in your dream --"  
  
"It wasn't just Teal'c," Daniel confessed. "I took over the Stargate project, had SG-1 disbanded, practically forced you and the general into retirement, convinced everyone that Sam was insane and had her tossed into prison. In two short years, I used my newly acquired alien knowledge to build, not only invincible weapons of mass destruction, but my own little fortress where I could safely push buttons that could destroy any city in the world."  
  
Daniel fell silent again, not really wanting to share the finer details of his dream.  
  
"Let me guess," Jack took up the story. "You became all powerful and it went straight to your head. You started pushing buttons just for the hell of it." Daniel kept his eyes focused on the floor and nodded his head. "So, in other words," Jack continued, "because you had the ghoul knowledge stuck in your head, you started acting like a ghoul yourself." He received another nod in response. "And you believe that it could happen for real; that if anyone was given Shifu's knowledge, the same thing would happen. And if someone like you can't handle it, then we're all better off without it."  
  
Daniel looked up at that last comment. "Someone like me?"  
  
"Good guy," Jack explained.  
  
"A good guy doesn't go around killing other innocent people."  
  
"Daniel, it wasn't real. You didn't kill anyone. You didn't become a power mad dictator. You had an alien being mess with your head while you slept for a few hours. That's all that happened. The dream was meant to scare you and to steer us away from trying to use the kid. Well, it seems to have worked. It's over. The kid's gone. The knowledge is out of reach. So, we're no worse off than we were before."  
  
Jack saw a flash of something in Daniel's eyes at his last statement. He regretted having spoken it because it was obvious that Daniel was now worse off than before. The offspring of his deceased wife had come and gone, leaving Daniel with a lot of disturbing images of taking over the world and destroying the lives of his friends. Jack was pretty sure there was much more which had gone unsaid and he wondered whether or not he should delve deeper.  
  
"Want to watch some television?" Daniel asked, seeking a way to change the subject. "I think there's a ball game on or something."  
  
"Sure. Whatever you want."  
  
It was Daniel's way of saying that he no longer wished to discuss the matter but he still wanted the company. Jack went along with the plan. There wasn't a ballgame on worth watching, so they settled for a documentary on the history of rollercoasters. It brought back a few fond memories for them both and they recounted their own favorite amusement park rides from their pasts during the commercial breaks. After the program was over, Daniel got up to stretch his legs. He walked out onto the balcony, leaned his arms on the banister and looked up at the star filled sky.  
  
Jack was slow in following. He hung back a little, folding his arms and leaning his shoulder against the door frame.  
  
"I'd ask if you were all right but I know you'd only lie and say you were fine."  
  
Daniel turned his head slightly to show he heard the comment then cast his eyes to the heavens again. "I wasn't very nice to you. I wanted you with me. I wanted you to keep me company and share in the glory of all my hard work. But you didn't want any part of it. You thought I was insane. Even worse, you called me a Goa'uld. I sexually abused you and then killed you in a fit of rage. I was going to place you in a sarcophagus to revive you when Shifu showed up and told me to wake up. That my lesson had been taught."  
  
"The little shit," Jack cursed softly. "Sorry, I know he was your kid, sort of. But he had no right to put you through all that."  
  
"He was only teaching me."  
  
"He could have found a better way to do it. He didn't have to fuck with your mind that way."  
  
"Well, what's done is done. And I did learn an awful lot about myself. A little more than I wanted to, actually. I admit, some of it was Goa'uld influence, but a good deal of it was me. If I had that kind of knowledge and power in real life...." Daniel shook his head, too ashamed to complete the thought aloud.  
  
"What part of it was you?"  
  
"Mmh?"  
  
"I said, what part of all that crap was you?"  
  
Daniel turned to face Jack, somewhat puzzled by the question. "What do you mean, what part of it was me?"  
  
"You said some of it was Goa'uld influence, but a lot of it was you. Which parts were you? The killing Teal'c and locking Carter away parts?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The killing me in a fit of rage part?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"I've never made you angry enough to want to kill me?"  
  
"Kill you? No.... Punch your lights out, yes."  
  
"But you've never done it. Why not?"  
  
"Because I know how to control my temper and I know that hitting you wouldn't solve anything. Besides, I'm pretty sure you'd hit back...hard."  
  
"So if all the killing and other evil stuff was the Goa'uld influence, what part of the dream were you being you?"  
  
Daniel gave it some thought and said, "I guess, the part about wanting world peace and wanting to protect the planet against the Goa'uld. Wanting respect and recognition for my important achievements. Wanting to be a good father to my late wife's child.... Wanting you to still be my friend. All of that was me."  
  
"That's what I thought. Good guy. My point exactly."  
  
"It's not as simple as that, Jack. Yes, there was the Goa'uld influence at work, but there was also my own subconscious to blame. There are things about myself that I don't want to examine too closely. Yes, I'd like to think of myself as a good person who will always try to do the right thing. But I have to admit to the fact that I do have deep-seated desires and ambitions. And if I were given the power to do absolutely anything I want...I probably would do just that."  
  
"No, you wouldn't."  
  
"Jack, how the hell do you know what I would do? There are times when even _I_ don't know what I'll do until I do it. A few years ago, I never thought I'd ever pick up a gun and shoot someone, but now I carry assault weapons and I'm more than prepared to use them."  
  
"To protect yourself and others, not to kill just because you feel like it. Barring any kind of alien influence, you would never do any of those things you dreamt about. That's not who you are."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"How can you _not_?"  
  
Daniel shook his head, still filled with uncertainty. "I know what you're saying, but--"  
  
Jack stepped closer to his friend and placed one hand on his shoulder while the other lightly gripped the back of Daniel's neck. "Hey! It was a bad dream. Just...let it go."  
  
Daniel squeezed his eyes shut, looking as though he was in physical pain. "I want to. I really do."  
  
Not knowing what else to say to make it all better, Jack settled on something more tangible. He stepped even closer and pulled Daniel into a comforting embrace. It was apparently the right thing to do. Daniel returned the embrace and rested his head upon a supportive shoulder. Faint trembles were detected and when sobs became audible, Jack tighten his hold, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Daniel's back.  
  
"Shh, shh, it's okay. It's okay."  
  
After a few moments the tears subsided and Daniel took a couple of deep calming breaths. "I missed you," he murmured.  
  
"Missed me?"  
  
"We had drifted apart. My fault. I didn't want you around questioning all my decisions. But I kept a secret eye on you and when I found out you wanted to see me, I made it easy for you. I wanted you with me and I wanted it to be like that week up at your cabin. But I didn't care what you wanted. I threatened and abused you. And then I killed you.... But it didn't really matter that I killed you because I knew I had a sarcophagus to revive you with. I was such an ass."  
  
"It was only a dream."  
  
"Felt so real."  
  
"But it didn't happen. It could _never_ happen. You have to believe that and just let it go. Let it go."  
  
Daniel finally loosened his hold and pulled back a little from the embrace. He placed a hand over Jack's heart and spoke softly. "You think way too highly of me, Jack. Even in my dream you refused to believe that I could ever do anything harmful despite what was staring you in the face. You believed in me up until I was ready to push the button to destroy Moscow. I was proud of you for trying to stop me. If I hadn't had my force field up--"  
  
Jack held up a hand and said, "Okay, dream or not, now you're starting to creep me out."  
  
"I'm sorry. I think it's going to take a little while for me to get past all this."  
  
"I don't doubt it. What can I do to help?"  
  
"Stay tonight? And you don't have to worry. I'm not going to try to force you to do anything."  
  
"Force me?"  
  
Daniel shook his head. "Never mind. Maybe it's better if you just go."  
  
"I'd like to stay," Jack declared. "It's been a while."  
  
"Yeah. It has," Daniel solemnly agreed. "After that week up at your cabin, I sort of figured we would have gotten together again sometime."  
  
"Yeah, I've thought about it but...well...you know how it is."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Daniel let Jack's words sink in and he perked up a bit. "You've thought about it?"  
  
"Yeah...occasionally."  
  
"Wow. Didn't think you would."  
  
"And why would you think that?"  
  
"I don't know. I just...you never said anything."  
  
"Doesn't mean I didn't want to. And just so you know, I won't bother to say anything in the future. But that still doesn't mean I don't want to."  
  
Daniel frowned thoughtfully. "So, when you're not saying anything, it'll mean you really want to?"  
  
"Occasionally."  
  
"Will I be able to tell when?"  
  
"Can you tell now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's because no one else is around."  
  
"Right." Daniel frowned and scratched his forehead. "I don't suppose you could throw me a wink sometime? You know, just once in a while, when no one's looking, of course."  
  
"Actually, I'd rather you didn't know when I'm thinking about you in that way. Just know that I do."  
  
Daniel blushed and smiled. "All right. Fair enough. And...uh...me, too."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good," Daniel agreed. "Oh, one thing...."  
  
Jack raised an inquisitive brow and asked, "What?"  
  
"Kiss me?"  
  
Jack hesitated only a moment before leaning in and planting a tender kiss on his friend's lips.  
  
Daniel breathed a small sigh of satisfaction. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Let's go inside."  
  
"Let's."  
  
Daniel lead the way back through the balcony doorway and inside towards the bedroom. "Jack, you know some of those little gadgets they have out at area 51 that no one knows what they are?"  
  
"What about 'em?"  
  
Daniel paused in front of his bedroom and recalled how he had made use of those gadgets in his dream. He quickly changed his mind about discussing them. "Nothing, never mind. It's not important."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm sure. Part of the dream. Wasn't real. Not important."  
  
Jack gave him a skeptical look at first, then decided to take him at his word. "Then lead on."  
  
Daniel smiled and lead the way into the bedroom. Memories of his dream still haunted him but with Jack's help, he knew he would be able to push them aside. At least for the night.  
  
The End  
  
 


End file.
